Linebarrels of Summer Lover!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Over one year have passed since the attack of the fake Linebarrel invasion and everyone in JUDA are all doing well, especially for Kouichi Hayase becoming the new Chief of JUDA and decides on hosting a big summer event while everyone else have seem to made their own plans; like three certain girls are doing a special surprise for Kouichi and Izuna reveal his girlfriend. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The JUDA Summer Time Begins!**

In a classroom full of students looking at the clock seeing the ticking hand move, even the homeroom teacher is getting anxious about it, and why you may ask: because today is the last day of school for the start of summer vacation. To them, it like everything has become frozen except for the clock as the seconds become less and less as some of the students pray for the time move on already, some have studied really hard, so they wouldn't end up in summer school.

And finally, the clock has struck the time and ringing loud for the whole school to hear.

 _RRIINNNNNNGGG RRIINNNNNNNGGG_

Suddenly, the whole classroom became empty in an instant as all the students in the school ran out the door looking all excited to get home and preparing themselves for what they believe to the greatest summer time of their life.

"Alright, Summer is finally here!" A boy said jumping in joy as he's walking along with his friends.

He about 14-years-old, has brown hair and dark-green eyes. His name is Kouichi Hayase, the Alley of Justice.

"Not surprise that you get excited about it, like any other times for something." A girl smiled.

She has fair skin, long black hair, and red-brown eyes. Her name is Emi Kizaki, a girl from another world and Kouichi's girlfriend. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"That's Kouichi for you, always the cheerful guy we know and love! Not to mention loud but honestly strong!" Another girl said.

She has short blonde hair and brown eyes. She's Risako Niiyama, childhood friend/love crush of Kouichi Hayase and love rival of Emi Kizaki. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Yeah, though I am excited for relaxing time in the hot sun and enjoying time with friends and family." A boy said, looking up at the calm blue sky and the shining sun.

The boy is taller than Kouichi with black hair and gray eyes. This is Hideaki Yajima, Kouichi's best friend since childhood.

"Yeah, though it's too bad you won't be with us this summer." Kouichi signed.

"Oh yeah, you and your family are going to America to visit some distant relatives." Risako remembered.

"Yep, I was very surprise that my little sister found about it on a blood-relative and ancestor website, talked to them with emails and letters even video chats. I'm getting excited to meet them in person." Yajima said, thinking of what kinds of plans they have in mind for summer.

"Well, I hope you have a good time with everyone there!" Kouichi said as the two best friends fist bump together.

"Yeah, and good luck with your new job!" Yajima mentioned, Kouichi suddenly look nervous like a scared child.

"You just had to remind me." Kouichi signed.

"Hey, come on dude, you should be proud of your new position!" A blonde guy said walking up to the group. He's Makoto Doumyouji, another friend of Kouichi and the cheerful one.

"That's easy for you to say, your name specially wasn't on Chief Kunio's will." Kouichi stated.

"Come on, I know you'll do great and all our friends will be there to support you!" Risako assured.

"That's right, you won't be carrying the burden alone. Plus, you already made a Summer event plan too, so I'm sure everything will work out!" Emi added, believing this job is meant for him.

"If you guys think so, I'll try my best to not let you all down. After all, I am the Alley of Justice!" Kouichi shouted strike a pose with his finer pointed up at the sky with his usually happy-exciting face.

Everyone clap their hands together for Kouichi cheerful, exciting mood like he always is whenever it's something that lift his spirit. Even though he's was nervous about this new job that was given to him by his dead boss from beyond the grave, his friend convinced him that he can do it and he hope to live up to their exception.

 **(JUDA HQ Spa Resort)**

Kouichi is wearing a fancy business suit standing in the elevator with Emi and Risako as he tries to adjust the tie, but that was just an excuse the truth is: Kouichi is just extremely nervous about the job he'll be taking and ask himself how he got talked into this in the first place. He's sweating like a raining bullet and his body is trembling as his legs are also shaking like they're about to fall off.

"Kouichi, calm down, what happened to all that confident yesterday?" Emi asked, teasing her boyfriend a little.

"That was before we arrived here, and you guys forced me to wear this suit." Kouichi answered and somehow made the tie tighter on his neck almost choking him.

"Will you relax already, it's only the first day and everyone will be with every step of the way." Risako remined as she adjusts the tie properly.

Soon, the elevator stops at the top floor to the main office and they are welcomed by everyone of the JUDA, greeting Kouichi with some balloons, streaming, and other party stuff.

"Welcome, New Chief!" They greeted.

"H-Hey, everyone." Kouichi smiled nervous as he waves at them.

"Welcome to your office, Chief Hayase." A woman greeted as she walks up to him.

The woman has dark-brown hair and brown eyes. She is Yugi Ogawa, the secretary of JUDA and Kouichi's new assistant. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"So, you're finally at the top, never thought I see the day." A boy smirked.

He has blonde hair and yellowish eyes, though he can sometimes be mistaken for a girl because of how skinny his body. He name is Satoru Yamashita.

"Yo, Kouichi!" The twin boy called out.

"You better be as pervert as our last chief, or else I'll beat the shit out of you!" The twin girl threatened though expect Kouichi to do great.

These two are the twin member of JUDA, Shizuna (girl) & Izuna (boy) Endo.

"I'm so proud of you, I hope I'll be able to work hard for you." A girl praised as she bows at Kouichi and raise up again with a smile.

She has long brown hair and purple eyes. Her name is Miu Kujou, the cheerful sister-like figure of the group and another love rival for Kouichi's affection. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"You better do us proud kid." A young girl said giving Kouichi a thumb up.

She has long blonde hair which are tied up in twin-tails, light-blue eyes, and wears a lab coat. She's Rachel Kelvin, the youngest smartest girl in the world and science researcher of JUDA.

"Wow, having you all makes me feel glad." Kouichi commented of the gathering, though notice something missing.

"Hey, where's Reiji?" He asked.

"He's not joining, said he has some other plans to do for the summer." Satoru informed.

"But don't worry, he wishes you good luck and better house down the place when he gets back." Miu added, that part about burning the place down made Kouichi nervous again on the inside.

"Still, I can't believe Kunio wants me to become the next Chief of JUDA after I became 15, it's crazy." Kouchi recalled the time Yugi came to him on his birthday and revealed a secret message to him about becoming Kunio's successor.

"Yes, I was surprised as well when I found that letter in my room he hid, another thing he prepared before his sudden death." Yugi remembered on finding an envelope that was in her closest when she was doing some spring cleaning.

"Well, why wouldn't he choose Kouichi as our new chief; they're both dependable, always willing to help others, being major perverts…" Shizuna listed on about the common things Kouichi have with Kunio.

"Hey! I am NOT a major pervert like him!" Kouichi shouted angry, everyone starts laughing and soon Kouichi laughs with them for a few moments.

"Well then, let's get down to business." Kouichi said sitting at the desk ready to start his day as the new Chief of JUDA.

"Yugi, how goes the preparation for JUDA Summer event coming along?" Kouichi asked.

"Everything is going well, sir." Being call 'Sir' is gonna take some time to getting use to for Kouichi. "We got the stage ready and some game stands up and running." Yugi informed her new boss, looking at her screen-clipboard.

"What about the food, do we have enough for the whole week?" He asked, Yugi nodded.

"Alright, now maybe you can introduce me to your girlfriend, Izuna." Shizuna blurted out loud making her brother gasp while everyone became shock.

"Oh, sis, that was supposed to be a secret!" Izuna cried.

"Whoa, you actually got a girlfriend Izuna?" Kouichi shocked.

"Oh, so that explain some phone calls and going to out alone." Rachel grinned, remember seeing all the private things Izuna did, including going out late at night and coming home later.

"Yeah, he and this girl got together sometime after the final mission battling against the other world last year and been going out ever since. I don't know her since I've never seen her in person, but I can tell that she's a great person to make my brother happier than ever before." Shizuna explained, then everyone starts surrounding Izuna questioning him on who this girl is and what she's like.

"Look, the only thing I can tell you all is that she can be forward at times… very forward." Izuna blushed as he stands in an awkward position, making the everyone wonders just how forward this girl is.

Kouichi smiles as watches his friends gather together in this building on this island where he met everyone becoming good friends fighting alongside piloting giant fighting robots. Aw, those were the good old days, and now everyone is enjoying their normal life after the world has been saved will continue living life to the fullest. Now, Kouichi will do his very best as the new boss to make sure everyone close to him will live those happy life until the day they day.

"So, girls, you ready for our big plan for Kouichi?" Emi asked Risako and Miu.

"Yep, we're going to show Kouichi just how much we all love him together!" Risako excited getting all pump.

"I can't wait to see to reaction on his face and what we have in store for him." Miu giggled.

"Alright everyone, you ready to make this the best Summer ever?" Kouichi asked raising his fist up in the air.

"Yeah!" Everyone responded together as they raise fists up as well.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I've decided to do my own Linebarrel of Iron fanfic because there isn't much story about the anime show, on both normal and crossover stories. Including not much lemon/sex story of them as well.**

 **Kouichi is now the new Chief of JUDA and the crew are planning something special that everyone will enjoy for the whole week, including some romance moments and shocking revealing. Emi, Risako, and Miu seem to be cooking up something fun for Kouichi and boy he's in for a big surprise.**

 **KO comment, favorite, follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guests Arriving on the Island!**

"Alright, let's make sure we greet everyone with a big -bang welcome!" Shizuna excited while holding two rocket launchers on her shoulders. She wears a two-piece pink swimsuit and a big summer hat.

"I hope it won't be too many people coming, then again I wouldn't expect large numbers coming." Izuna said holding a big flag with the Japanese writing 'Welcome' on it. He wears a dark-blue swim trunks and sunglasses.

"Relax bro, we've dealt with strong enemies while piloting giant robots nearly every day or so. I'm positive we can handle helping everyone coming to enjoy their vacation time here." Shizuna said confidence.

"You're right, after everything we went through back then; running an island resort has a bit of a cakewalk for no problem." Izuna said as he looks up at the sky admiring the clear blue sky and the sun shining.

Shizuna smile at her twin brother knowing he's enjoying this peaceful life he and everyone else have earned throughout their hard work from battling against beings from another world and the ones here on earth. They were tough as the twins and some of their friends almost died from each of their battles but came back alive and stronger to fight another day. There was even the time when JUDA and the Katou Organization teamed up to defeat a common enemy, saving the world bringing peace for everyone. Shizuna enjoy the peaceful times, but sometimes she wishes for something exciting and a little action happening once in a while so that she wouldn't be too board of it.

Shizuna notice something coming afar, narrowing her eyes and leaning in a bit closer she smiled exciting seeing the large ship heading for the dock.

"There're here!" Shizuna shouted as she aims the rocket launchers in the air.

"Well, time to get this summer island fun started!" Izuna said waving the flag back and forth.

Shizuna fire the rockets as they fly high into the sky and exploded into large puff of colorful clouds with confetti and balloons popping out as the people on the ship saw this aww of the welcoming they are getting for coming to the island. As the ship stop at the dock and lower the bridge for everyone to get out and start walking to the large building up ahead while admiring the view of the beach and the ocean, they're going to have a great time here this summer.

"Wow, this maybe a lot more people than I imagine!" Izuna commented on the large group walking by.

"Yeah, makes me wonder if your girlfriend is here as well." Shizuna said gentle hitting her elbow on her brother's chest as small pink blush appear on his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, she'll definitely be here, just not on the boat like everyone here." Izuna mentioned nervously.

"Oh, so she's coming here on her own?" Shizuna asked.

"Normally, she would be okay going on ships with large crowds like this, but she wanted our meet up to be special." Izuna explained while pressing his fingers together.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Now, that give me even more reason to her in person!" Shizuna said with determination, which made Izuna scared almost pale.

"(Great, when sis gets very excited like this; there's nothing that can stop her.)" Izuna thought before he felt his phone inside his pocket buzzing. He took out his phone to see he got a text message from his girlfriend.

 _I'm at the beach spot where no is around, come to me now._

"Sheesh, she could've until she got to her room at the hotel." Izuna chuckled knowing how eager she can be wanting to see him more.

"Sis, I'm heading off to meet her, okay?" Izuna informed before running off.

"Sure, just remember I want to meet her, the sooner the better!" Shizuna shouted.

 **(JUDA Hotel Building)**

"Hello, and welcome to JUDA Corporation spa resort. We hope you all have a good time during your stay here!" Yui greeted the guest coming to the front door and showing them in.

Everyone started checking in at the front desk getting the rooms they'll be staying in and did some unpack before they start looking around the place like checking out the island around a bit mostly the beach as they also got into their swimsuits ready to enjoy their time together.

High at the top floor of the JUDA building, Kouichi is looking out the window as he can tell that everyone got off the boat and are now settling in.

"Man, never would've thought I see myself doing something like this considering I'm in high school." Kouichi said to himself.

Kouichi has gone through a lot since that fateful day: the day when he went out to get some food for some bullies who used to pick on him and he couldn't fight back, then suddenly a giant robot with a girl who was Emi at the time inside fell from the sky right on top on him. He would've died if it wasn't for the giant robot named Linebarrel and Emi resurrecting from the near brick of death as he became the self-proclaim Alley of Justice fighting against evil and all. But he got carry away with all that power in his head becoming cocky, arrogant, and selfish thinking he's invincible until he learned the hard way. Especially when his best friend Hideaki Yajima once died by an enemy in cold-blood Kouichi went berserk until his future friends in the JUDA group managed to calm him down and show him the way of using his newfound powers better to help the world. He went through many adventures with everyone fighting against the Katou Organization and enjoying some free time, including wanting to spend some quality time with Emi.

He remembers the time when he finally confessed his feeling to Emi the day after they defeated the giant Linebarrel imposter and saving the day no less, surprisingly, Emi confessed her feelings at the same time he time. And they accidently butted their heads at each other, then they laugh together thinking that it was silly that they were worry about rejection each other's love which they were glad it wasn't the case. They even shared their first kiss together showing their unbreakable love as they felt fireworks bursting from within their mind and heart through the kiss.

"It was rough, and we barely made it out with the skin of our teeth, but we reached our goal together. Right, Kunio Ishigami?" Kouichi asked as he look up to the sky, remembering a certain old man he knew who helped show him the way.

 _RIIINNNNGG RIIINNNNGG_

The phone ringing sound on Kouichi's desk brought him out of his thoughts of his past adventures and the people who were with him before they died. He went sitting on the chair to the desk as he answers the call.

"Chief Hayase's office." Kouichi answered the phone.

"Hi, it's Racheal, just to let you know that the special effects are done." Racheal reported.

"Okay, thanks!" Kouichi said before hanging up and turning around looking out the window again.

"Alright, time to get this started!" Kouichi smiled.

 **(At the Beach)**

On the beach, the three boys who used to bullied Kouichi are now friends with him and working at a food stance together selling some squid-ink noodles and snow cones to some people who are hungry from the trip or wanted some cold treat to cool themselves down from the heat. While also trying to find some sexy girls for each of them to hang out and hopefully girlfriends soon.

Everyone in the JUDA are doing their own jobs wanting to make sure that this summer event Kouichi is planning goes smoothly: Emi is giving tours to the guest wanting to know more about the island as she shows them around a bit. Satoru is doing lifeguard duty watching those on the beach are playing safe and making sure some like little kids don't go off into the water. Yui is helping out at the front desk checking in the guest that are coming in and taking in some phone calls. Racheal is doing some last-minute check on all the electrics like security cameras, and all other electric works making sure they work smoothly throughout the resort before running off to enjoy the beach herself. Miu volunteer to become a nurse for those who got injured, treating some wounds like small cuts, bruises, and helping their little stomach pain from something they ate though she comes out to enjoy herself whenever there aren't anyone coming. Shizuna is walking around heading out some merchandise while doing some exciting cheer. And Risako is doing some storage stocking of the food that got delivered this morning, making sure everything is in order and check off everything on the list.

Meanwhile, Izuna walking through the forest on the path to where he's meeting his girlfriend also maing sure that no one, especially his sister, is following him because he fears of what they might think of her when the time comes to meet her in person considering she's someone they know from their past adventures. Izuna found himself out of the jungle forest and on a beach that no one goes to or know about, seeing he's in the clear.

"Okay, now let see where she is." Izuna said walking on the beach trying to spot her.

"Hey there, handsome!" A woman voice called out.

Izuna look on ahead and smile widely as he spotted his girlfriend waving at him just a few dozen feet away and start running to her. He's also shock of swimwear choice she's wearing, but kept running to her anyway.

The woman has long raspberry hair color that reaches down to the waist and brown eyes. She wears a raspberry bikini that matches her hair; the suit began with the straps hanging from the back of the neck with the a pair of triangle stretched over her breasts, just barely covering her nipples with the strap continuing to stretch down her midsection toward the bottom half of the swimsuit into a micro g-string that barely covered her womanhood as it dug into her precious lips before going around and slipping between her beautiful rear and connecting to the other two straps around her neck. This woman is Yurianne Faithful, the former member of Katou Organization, and currently Izuna's girlfriend. Breasts sizes: I-cup, like Yui but slightly bigger.

"Yurianne!" Izuna shouted smile.

"Izuna, darling!" Yurianne smiled sexy as she starts running to meet him in the middle.

Izuna and Yurianne ran to each other with open arms, and they hug deep into each other's arms as Izuna's face is press between her massive which he doesn't mind considering he has gotten use to this whenever they get together on dates and stuff.

"Oh darling, it felt forever since we last saw one another." Yurianne said.

"It's only been over a month, and we video-chat too." Izuna reminded his older woman.

"It still so lonely without feeling you, I just want to be with you forever!" Yurianne said seduce as she wraps her leg around his waist being taller than him.

"I know, but we both have things to do that keep us busy sometime. Which is why I promise to give you the best summer time here!" Izuna declared as he reaches his hand behind Yurianne's head, bringing her closer pressing his lips on hers and she instantly kiss him back.

The kiss was gentle for the first few seconds until Yurianne pushes herself onto Izuna more and her tongue into his mouth, he replies by moving his own tongue wrestling against hers for dominate. He starts moving one arm down from her back to her smooth round butt giving them a good squeeze, and the other groping one breasts causing her to moan during the kiss. She enjoys that very much.

When they first started dating, Izuna wasn't sure if he's up for this as he never been on a date before especially anyone around the same age as him. But somehow, he ended up going out with an older woman who was also once an enemy to the JUDA, feeling nervous about which Yurianne felt the same. They got to know each other and had some fun like going to the arcade together, going to a movie, and eating together at a restaurant, even sharing some laughs together on some stories about their daily lives. That was when they shared their first kiss under a full moon together, officially becoming a couple though Izuna wants to keep their relationship a secret until the time is right.

Their kiss last for a bit over 3 minutes until they separate for air as they look each other in the eyes.

"So, when can we introduce ourselves to your sister?" Yurianne asked shocking Izuna confused.

"I've always know that look in your eyes, worry about your sister finding out and I believe now is the time." Yurianne suggested.

"You sure?" Izuna asked to make sure.

"Yes, it's time we brought our love to the light." Yurianne said.

"Okay, how about do tell my sister earlier in the morning?" Izuna suggested wanting to start with his twin sister.

"Sure, that just give us more time to each other." Yurianae said as she pushes him down to the sandy ground with her on top.

"Why am I not surprise by that." Izuna asked sarcastic before the couple kiss again.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Everyone is doing their part of making sure everything is going well for Kouichi's big plan for the summer event and hope to live to up the previous Chief's expectation for making sure everyone is living in peace on the resort.**

 **Bet you were all surprise when Izuna's girlfriend is Yurianne. I made them a couple when I watched one of the episodes when Yurianne was fond of Izuna wanting him for herself or something like that, and man I have a few ideas of how Shizuna would react when she finally meets her brother's girlfriend.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Sand Building Contest!**

Kouichi is seen stacking some papers after looking over them to make sure that everything is going smoothly for the one week summer event and turning around in his chair to see the night with some twinkling stars shining brightly in the dark sky.

"Alright, everything is going according to plan. This will be the summer no one will ever forget." Kouichi declared with a smirk and pumping his fist.

Then the large doors of the office opens revealing Yugi coming inside with her usual chipboard.

"Chief Hayase, I'm here to let you know that all the rooms have been booked and everything it set up right on schedule." Yugi reported with a salute.

"Thank you, Yugi." Kouichi thanked before getting up from the chair and stretches his arms and let out a yawn.

"Man, being the chief of a big company sure is trying." Kouichi said.

"Everyone feels like that when it comes to being the new boss, but what's important is being strong and leading by example for everyone to follow." Yugi said knowing how Kunio was like when he first start JUDA to help the world.

Yugi thinks back on the day she first met Kunio when he was starting to build JUDA; he was being a pervert because of her body and try to play cool on her but she shot him down of rejection (and a painful karate chop to the head) thinking this guy doesn't have what it takes to be in charge, but then she saw how serious Kunio can be when it comes to the Katou Organization. It was then Kunio told her everything about a parallel world, the giant Mechs which is the means to fight off the enemies, and Hisataka Katou's goal for this world. At first, she thought he was being crazy until he showed her everything and what JUDA's true purpose is protecting this world from danger, she gladly accepts this knowing she'll do the very best she can to help. Remembering all the times she worked with Kunio over the years and recruited young teens to pilot the mechs they created all the way to how they met Kouichi which his life was changed forever.

"You know, this reminds of how strong-headed and stubborn you were back when you were still new to piloting Linebarrel." Yugi mentioned.

"Oh… yeah, guess I was being such an idiot thinking I was an all-powerful being of justice." Kouichi chuckled nervous, hoping to not remember some of that.

"But you have proven yourself time after time in battle that you have been fighting against evil to protect the innocents and showing them that justice will always be win! Even when all hope was lost, you never gave in, and forget you're not alone for you have everyone supporting you every step of the way!" Yugi encouraged Kouichi proudly that she couldn't ask for serve anyone else than Kunio and Kouichi.

Kouichi smiles feeling much better from Yugi's words and glad to have her as his secretary to cheer him up whenever he feels down.

He began to remembering all the things he went through when he first met Emi after he died and being brought back to life by Linebarrels. Yeah, that part always creeps him out a little whenever remembers it and knew it was the very start of his quest to becoming the Alley of Justice. It was such a blast fighting against other mechs and enjoying some good times with his friends, and now the world is enjoying the peace they protect and continue to do so whether with or without Linebarrels.

"Thanks, Yugi, I can always count on you and everyone if I'm ever in trouble." Kouichi said.

"Just remember that one person may do great things though can only go so far on his own, but with the help of others by his side than he can go beyond." Yugi phrased a good saying she learned during her time in JUDA.

Then Kouichi let out another yawn and Yugi giggles a bit.

"And that the boss will be getting a good night sleep so he can work hard the next day." Yugi stated.

"Yeah, you're right about that, good night." Kouichi agreed before walking away decided to call it the night.

Just as Kouichi walks outside his office, he is stop by Yugi as she place her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh, is there something you need Yugi?" Kouichi asked.

"Just a little something to wish you good night." Yugi said softly, she leans close to his face and kiss him on the cheek.

Kouichi became very surprises of the sudden action Yugi just did as she smiles at him and the door closes, leaving him alone shock and place his hand on the cheek where Yugi just kissed. He's not even sure if he'll be able to sleep at all after that, and becomes worries of how Emi will feel when she finds out about this.

"What the FUCK am I going to do?" Kouichi asked himself.

 **(Next Morning)**

"Sheesh, when I said I wanted to meet your girlfriend soon I didn't mean waking me up early in the morning!" Shizuna clarified of what she meant.

She and Izuna are walking in a private beach location where no one is around, the male twin woke her up around six in the morning while the sun is still rising from the horizon, she refused to wake up until Izuna hold her that he's going to introduces her to his girlfriend. That got her waking up very quickly like she just suddenly got charged up full power, although that didn't stop her from companying about being bragged out in the morning while everyone else is still sleeping.

"Sorry about that, but she and I agreed that we reveal ourselves to you tomorrow in the morning which is now." Izuna explained.

"I guess that's okay, you guys haven't told anyone about each other and want to start off with one person like me." Shizuna figured that's what they want.

"I just hope you'll be okay with her." Izuna said looking worry.

"Quiet worrying, the important thing is that she makes you happier than ever before and that's good enough for me." Shizuna smirked with a thumb up.

Izuna felt a little relief that his sister thinks that way about him knowing he wouldn't have to worry about her being an overprotective sister.

"Anyway, the way you talk about her sounds like I already know her somehow." Shizuna pointed out, this made Izuna tense up.

"Oh… well, about that…" Izuna tried to come up with something to say about it, not wanting to tell her just yet.

Shizuna notices how worked up Izuna is getting when she brought up the subject on if she knew this girl already like they met somewhere before and instantly knew that she was right. Maybe this girl was a friend of the twins met for a short time or maybe it's someone from Kouichi's high school and they met one day in the city.

Izuna looks around and stop at the spot where they said they will meet as Shizuna stop as well.

"Alright, wait here, she's hiding behind the trees so I'll go get her." Izuna said before running to the forest going to a closet tree.

"(I don't know why, but I get the weirdest feeling about this meeting.)" Shizuna thought, hoping this will go well.

"Alright, we're coming out." Izuna called out.

Shizuna turns her head to see Izuna coming out from behind the tree while holding someone's hand, probably his girlfriend that she's about to see this very moment, and her eyes widen of shock seeing her twin brother's girlfriend is an older woman. She's that Yurianne woman they met in the forest a little over one year ago when the JUDA and Katou group joined together to stop the invaders of the parallel world. And the one who tried to seduce her brother at the campfire which she did not approve and was angry back then.

"Shizuna, this is my girlfriend… Yurianne Faithful." Izuna introduced his twin sister to his girlfriend.

"Hello, I know got off on the wrong foot when we first met, but I like you to know that I want to put the past behind us and hope we can become good friends." Yurianne said walking up in front of Izuna a bit and bow her head down.

Shizuna closes her eyes doing some thinking for a few seconds and open them again after suddenly having a recall of a certain event last summer.

"Tell me Izuna, what really happened back at that island we went for New Year?" Shizuna asked in a serious tone.

Izuna sighs knowing that she would ask for that.

"After we got separate in the cave while looking for the others, I met Yurianne. Oddly her group were also on vacation there as well, she tried capturing me but I managed to fought her off and things went weird from there. After that I made it out of the cave regroup with you and the others." Izuna explained, not going into details about the "weird" part knowing it would be embarrassing to tell her that.

"I actually tried to seduce him because he was strong to fight on par with me." Yurianne said simply.

"Yurianne?! You didn't have to tell her that?!" Izuna cried of embarrassment.

"It's okay, I probably would have figure that part out anyway." Shizuna chuckled.

"So, you're… okay with us?" Izuna asked, surprised that Shizuna not upset about his relationship with Yurianne.

"I'll admit I am surprises that you two became lovers, but I know that we're not enemies anymore and we should get along with each other." Shizuna said walking up Yurianne holding out her hand.

"Let us hope to live in peace together!" Shizuna said. Yurianne smiles that the sister twin has accepted her and shook her hand.

Izuna sighs in relief that his sister is giving them the okay to date each other and the two girls have now become good friends probably thinking about hanging out together some time.

"Just be careful not make me a aunt too soon when you guys have sex." Shizuna teased.

"Don't worry, I'm on pills." Yurianne informed.

"Holy crap, you guys really did have sex?" Shizuna asked shock. Izuna's face blushes red that Yurianne just revealed that they been having sex for some time now.

 **(Later)**

"Hello everyone, it is time for the first Summer Event of the day: the Sand Building contest!" Makoto Domyouji announced with a megaphone standing on a stage as everyone cheers.

"Alright, here are the rules: you have about one hour and thirty minutes to make whatever you want so as long as it's within the beach at all times, use whatever material you have for your sand sculptures. And when time's up, me accompany by Yugi and Chief Hayase will check your work and see who the winner is." Makoto explained the rules as everyone look excited.

"Hope you're ready because the contest starts… NOW!" Makoto shouted and everyone got to work on their sand building as some go alone and others do it as a team.

Izuna, Yurianne, and Shizuna decided to work together on making a big heart with a fist inside (the fist part was Shizuna's idea.) and thought about using some sticks they got to keep the heart from falling.

Kouichi's little sister and her friends are doing a statue of Hideaki wanting to show everyone that he is handsome even when he's made of sand or something like that.

Three guys who were once Kouichi's school bullies and now good friend with him are doing themselves with bigger muscles in cool poses like models.

Everyone else went with their own ideas like making a car, some animals like a bunny or a dog, castles, robots, unicorns and other things they can think of. Even anime characters like Goku from Dragon Ball Z, Luffy of One Piece, Naruto of the Naruto series, and Deku of My Hero Academia. They're all doing their best to make their sculptures while having fun together thinking even if they don't win, at least it was great doing it.

Then an alarm went off from the megaphones.

"Times up!" Makoto announced as everyone stopped.

"Alright, now let see how you all did!" Makoto said as he turns to Yugi and Kouichi as they nodded before walking off.

They look around and judging each sand sculptures comparing each other's notes to ee which of them would win this event carefully, not wanting to make a mistake or anything. After thirty minutes of decision making, they finally have come decide who the winner is.

"Alright, get ready because the winner is… this little girl and her grandpa!" Kouichi announced gesturing at the little girl standing next to her grandfather.

The statue they made is the likeness of Linebarrel with an afro that's made entirely out of seaweeds and seashells on it for the bling with a touch of the sunglasses on the eyes.

"Gotta admit, that is a pretty good sand sculpture." Shizuna said giving that a thumb up.

"Guess my big bro has a fan." Mana said as her friend agrees, knowing that Kouichi must have tons of fans because of Linebarrel.

"You get have ALL the ice-cream you want FREE for the whole week!" Makoto handed a coupon to the girl as she squeals in excitement.

"And you get your very own giant whale floatie!" Yugi showed them the other prize they won.

"WOW! This is the best day ever!" The girl shouted happily.

"And that concludes today's event everyone, enjoy the rest of the day and be ready for tomorrow's event!" Kouichi said to the crowd as they cheer hoping to have more fun.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Day One of the JUDA Summer Event is done as everyone is having a great together and the fun has only just begun! Hope you like the Sand Building Contest having them all do different things like the basics and some a little bit much, but hey everyone had fun and that's what important!**

 **Izuna and Yurianne have revealed their love relationship to Shizuna who surprisingly took very well showing to be the supportive sister she is, though that doesn't mean she'll keep an eye on her for a while. And it seems Yugi has shown quite the interest towards Kouichi at the office.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Run Marathon and Fun in the Jungle!**

"Alright girls, today is the second day of the Summer event!" Emi excited.

"That's right, which means it's your time to have fun with Kouichi!" Risako said in a lustfully tone.

"I just hope we don't do anything that may get us in trouble." Miu worried.

"Oh, you worry too much Miu, we all agree to do this, even Yugi is on board to this." Risako mentioned the secretary's name.

"Speaking of Yugi, I'm still surprised that she overheard our plan for the summer and just told us how she held feelings for Kouichi." Emi recalled the time as she and the two were shock when Yugi told them about her feeling towards Kouichi.

"Yeah, who knew our strict secretary had a soft spot for our Alley of Justice." Risako chuckled.

"I'm just a little worried that Kouichi may not be on board with this once I tell him." Emi said.

"Emi, this is Kouichi we're talking about." Risako reminded, remembering the times when Kouichi would love-stare at some other girls like their big boobs and ass either around his age or older.

"Oh yeah, even with me Kouchi always see other girls like he's a lion wanting more lioness." Emi sighed.

"And that's what we're going to give him tomorrow after he announce to those who will be competing at the race." Miu stated.

"You sure it was a good idea to have the race through the jungle where anyone could get lost if they're not careful?" Risako asked.

"Don't worry, Kouichi made some safety measures for that." Emi informed.

"Alright, then I think it's time we get some sleep and hope for the best!" Miu clapped her hands together.

"Then I'm heading back, Kouichi is probably wondering what's taking me long and wants to cuddle his face into my breasts." Emi said as she gets up on her feet.

"I see you've been enjoying it for the pass year since that battle with the Linebarrels Clones." Risako smirked.

"H-hey, don't make it sound like I'm becoming a pervert too!" Emi protested.

"But what we're about to do is kinda exactly like that, in other words we're becoming perverts too." Miu pointed out, which makes Emi and Risako blushes of the remark.

"Well, have a goodnight, girls." Emi said, leaving the room as they bid farewell too.

 **(Tomorrow)**

On the outskirt of the resort area right outside the jungle some group of people gathered together wearing runner clothes like sleeveless shirts, shorts, and shoes though there are some not wearing any shirts as they all do some warm-ups and stretches standing in front of the starting line and Kouichi with a megaphone in his hand.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good breakfast because you're gonna need the energy for today's event: The Wild Jungle Marathon!" Kouichi announced as most of the runners and the crowd cheers.

"Okay, so here are the rules: there is one path to run, so I don't want anyone wondering off or try to find a shortcut because that would be cheating. As you run, you will notice some red and blue ribbons tied onto some trees along the path, they will be the guild of where you should go; the red means left, and the blue means right. Fighting is also not allowed like punching or kicking anyone during the race, break of these rules and you'll have to answer to Yugi." Kouichi explained the rules and pointed his thumb towards Yugi.

Everyone looks towards Yugi standing at the other side of the starting line, she gives off an evil smile with vicious glowing red eyes like she's turning into a demon which scares everyone sending shivers down their spines and feeling pale. It's like they are staring at the She-Devil herself, here to punish anyone who dares to break the law of the sport or any other law that may upset her.

"We promise to behave and play fair!" Everyone shouted at the same time, standing like they're scared soldiers.

"Okay, now everyone gets ready because the race is about to start!" Kouichi said as he held up the gun as everyone ready themselves.

"On your mark…"

Meanwhile, Emi is hiding among the crowds waiting for the right moment to get Kouichi all to herself when the other racers are gone.

"Get set…"

The racers are getting excited as their legs are getting tense and sweating a bit.

"GOOO!" Kouichi fired the air gun singling the race to start and all the racers are running for their life.

Once all the racers are gone, Kouichi sighs in happiness that everything turned out alright today thinking it'll be a while for some of the racers to reach the finish line and will send the escorts to get the other racers who'll get tried and can't continue on. He decided to head back to his office for a while probably check some paperwork and watch some videos on YouTube like the Death Battle episode with two giant robots fighting each other.

"Hey Kouichi, got a minute?" Emi called out, running up to him. As if right on cue.

"Oh, hey Emi, what's up?" Kouichi greeted his girlfriend.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go for a nature walk with me today?" Emi asked.

"Hmm, that's actually better than sitting at the office until the race ends." Kouichi said.

"Go on, sir, I'll handle the paperwork while you and Emi have fun together embracing mother nature." Yugi said, giving the okay for the nature walk.

"Then I'm definitely up for that walk." Kouichi said.

"Great, let's go that way." Emi said, grabbing him by the arm and leading the way.

Emi looks back at Yugi giving her a 'thank you' wink, Yugi replied with a 'you're welcome' wink and walk away going to check on other things. She smiles as she wishes Emi good luck and have 'fun' with Kouichi in the jungle.

Emi and Kouichi walks together seeing the tall trees and everything that you can expect in the jungle like birds and some animals running around, no matter how many times they come here or how long they lived here the jungle always gives off a beautiful charm that makes them feel at ease from the stress.

Speaking of stress, there is one that Emi needs Kouichi's help with and she needs it now.

"Alright Kouichi, I think it's time have our "special" time now." Emi said blushing.

"Hehe, I was wondering when we get to that?" Kouichi smirked.

"Oh, trust me, I've been holding myself back for this." Emi said leaning her face closer to her lover.

"Then let's get to it then." Kouichi said before kissing Emi with a passionate kiss then she kisses him back.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Alert! Scroll down if you want to skip it.)**

As the two moans pressing their lips harder onto on another, feeling the heat passionate in the kiss and later have their tongues wrapping around each other like they're wrestling for dominatem their hands start traveling over each other as they get under the shirts feeling the skin like Kouichi's tone body and Emi's smooth skin as they took them off without separating the kiss as the shirts they are wearing having buttons then Kouichi's hands touch her breasts tapping and grabs them feeling the bra as well. Emi moans in the kiss feeling Kouichi's hands beginning to grope her breasts which makes her turn on feeling the pleasure, Kouichi smirks loving the lovely moaning sounds Emi is making as he slides the bra under her boobs as they bounce free and groping them harder with some firm squeezes and moving them around.

The kiss lasted for five minutes until they separated for air, but Kouichi's hands are still grabbing onto Emi's boobs groping them some more.

"Kouichi, whenever you grab my breasts like that, it reminds me of how we first met!" Emi moaned.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to meet my first girlfriend to fall from the sky and killed me." Kouichi chuckled before moving down kissing her neck.

"I was sorry about that, but I guess it turned out better." Emi smiled.

"Yeah, being brought back to life and getting to meet everyone at the JUDA was the greatest thing that has happened. Especially meeting you!" Kouichi said.

Kouichi start pinching the nipples between his fingers making Emi moan louder and moving them as the fleshy round part hangs, wiggling from the nipples being moved, then he decides to kick this up a notch by placing his mouth on one boob and bite the nipple while sucking.

"AAAHH?! Sucking me so hard, it feels so good!" Emi moaned in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his head to pull him in closer.

Kouichi sucks on the left nipple while groping the other breasts giving it a good squeeze for a full minute and switches up to the other breasts doing the small thing as Emi keeps moaning as she rubs her thighs together feeling her pussy is about to cum any minute now. Kouichi notice this and decides to make this more enjoyable; he presses the boobs together rubbing the nipples together and place them both in his mouth sucking them harder than before while moving his free hands down from her waist to her butt under the panties rubbing the asshole and pussy and groping her butt cheeks as well.

This make Emi feel crazier than ever as her body heats up from the pleasure of having breasts, butt, asshole, and pussy being touch by Kouchi the one and only man she truly loves, soon he'll have more of this with the other girls once they finish, of course. Right now, she wants to have Kouichi all to herself for the day and she's going to enjoy every bit of this and more.

Then Kouichi pushes two fingers from each other into the asshole and pussy thrusting them in and out making Emi's mind go crazy with the sudden jolt of pleasure shocking all over her body as he continues to suck on her nipples like he's expecting milk to come out even though she's not pregnant.

"Y-your fingers in my pussy and asshole, they feel so good… AAAHH! I think about to cum!" Emi warned, feeling the climax coming.

"Then go ahead, I want to see your love juice on my fingers." Kouichi said, suddenly lifting Emi up using his arms bouncing her up and down a little.

"AAHH?! KOUICHI! I'M CUMMING?!" Emi shouted as her pussy released the wet cum from her pussy getting on his fingers.

Hmm, you cum always taste good." Kouichi complimented as he licks his fingers.

"And you always know how to make me feel good." Emi smiled.

"Well, then how about we do more before we get on to the main course." Kouichi smirked before he flips Emi upside-down as she "eeps" as her face is now at the shorts with his little 'friend' rising as if it wants to burst out.

"My, my, you're already becoming hard." Emi said as she pulls down the shorts letting out the 7-8 inches dick and slap on her face though she doesn't mind.

"Yeah, at the very moment we kiss, I couldn't help myself!" Kouichi confessed as he removes her panties.

"Then let's both get ourselves ready for main event!" Emi said as she starts rubbing the dick in her hands as Kouichi has already press his lips onto the lower lips.

Emi moans from this and decided to make her own move too by licking the dick as she rubs it between her large breasts then start sucking onto the tip and slowly consuming the rest making it halfway.

The two lovers are moaning from the very intense pleasure of the position they're in as Kouichi thrust his hips to move the dick into Emi's mouth more as her eyes widen and her wraps her legs around his head into a leglock like one of those wrestling moves.

"Emi… I'm gonna… cum." Kouichi moaned as he moves his tongue into the pussy.

"It's fine, cum in my mouth, I won't let a single drop fall!" Emi lusted as she sucks on the dick more.

Ten minutes later, both Kouichi and Emi let out their cum out with Kouichi being sprayed of wet love juice and Emi puffing her cheeks with the white, hit cum bursting into her mouth and down in her throat. Emi leans backwards bending her back to gasps for air and dick keeps shooting some cum out for about 25 seconds, her legs loosen for Kouichi to pull his head back from the pussy.

"Wow, you released so much I don't think I could swallow it all." Emi exclaimed, wipping some of the cum that drools out of her mouth and licks them.

"Only to the love of my life!" Kouichi stated.

"Now, it's time we get serious." Emi smirked, looking up at Kouichi.

"Yes, it's finally time!" Kouichi said before slowly lying down on his back and Emi turns around facing Kouichi rubbing her butt on the still-harden cock.

"Wow, it's still hard even after all that cum it released. I can't wait to have it inside me!" Emi excited.

"You know, we've been doing foreplay for a year now, haven't we?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, the first time was when after finishing off that giant clone and we could've taken it further if you didn't suggest we wait for the right moment." Emi remembered and raises her waist over the dick with the pussy being right on top.

"Well, I believe now it's a great time to surrender our virginity!" Kouichi smirked.

Emi blushes of embarrassment for Kouichi saying that out loud, but she didn't care this was her moment and there is no turning back now, she slowly lowers her hips down pushing the pussy to swallow the dick and force herself all the way down as she groans in pain until she meets with his hip getting the whole dick and blood trails out. Emi moans loud from the pain of pleasure as today marks their graduation of turning in their V-card and are now adults. Kouichi says to Emi to take her time, a minute later Emi has made her first move slowly rising her hips and smack it down then repeat the process.

"Oh Kouichi, your dick feels so good and it's bigger than in my pussy than I imagined!" Emi moaned happily.

"Me too, this was so worth the wait!" Kouichi groaned.

Emi thrust her hips down feeling the whole dick hitting all her weak spots from the inside and the tip hitting the womb like it's kissing it back and forth, she increase the movement faster and faster then Kouichi decided to move his hips up to match Emi's as they both feel more pleasure from this moaning louder that almost echo throughout the jungle. Soon, Kouichi grabs her hips to force her down more and hard as Emi begs him to go harder and faster which he did. This has been going on for about 48 and half minutes, over a quarter to an hour and the two are still going it like the energy in their bodies is going strong until they feel something strong within their pussy and dick.

"Emi, I'm about to cum again!" Kouichi warned groaning.

"Yes, I can feel my limits too! Let's cum together Kouichi, let us mix our love!" Emi lusted before leaning down to kiss Kouichi as he kisses her back while thrusting their hips together smacking their flesh against each other making noises.

Then they keep going with the thrusting and moaning in the kiss for about another ten to twelve minutes until they reached their limit.

"AAAHH! Emi, I'm… I'M CUMMING!" Kouichi shouted.

"Yes, Kouichi, release it all inside me, make me feel your hot cum!" Emi screamed as she threw her head back with her eyes rolled to the back and her tongue hanging out, and they both cum, mixing their love juice together into one as some of the white creamy cum burst out.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Kouichi and Emi pants from the exhaustion of having their first sex together as Emi fell on top of her boyfriend feeling her body all tired out as same could be said about Kouichi as he can barely move his arms.

"Wow, we really did it." Kouichi exclaimed.

"We did, and it's no dream I can promise you." Emi smiled, giving him a peak on the cheek.

"I'm glad I got to give my first time with you, Emi." Kouichi said.

"Me too, and now it's on to the other girls." Emi blurted out on purpose.

"Yeah, and on to-WAIT! What other girls?" Kouichi asked.

"Well, you see the reason why brought you out here besides having our first sex together was to tell you that you're about to get more girlfriends!" Emi announced.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Kouichi gasped.

"It's true. The girls are Risako, Miu, and Yugi." Emi mentioned the other girls.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you being for real now?" Kouichi asked freaking out a bit.

"I am, I would've told you this if I wasn't fond of the idea, but I realizes that the other girls wanted to share your love life with me and agree to take turns giving away their virginity to you. Starting with me, of course." Emi explained.

Kouichi didn't know what to say about all this, having his first sex with Emi in the middle of the jungle and now he's being told that he's going to have sex with other girls and Emi is okay with that. This is actually not so bad as Kouichi has always have feelings for Risako and Miu though he's surprise that Yugi wants in on the action, but he's fine with that as he always wanted to experience having sex with an older woman as well.

"So, when can I expect them to come begging for me?" Kouichi asked smirks as Emi giggles.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kouichi and Emi have done the deed of having their first sex in the jungle, and he has been informed of the other girls wanting to have him all to themselves for a day as Kouichi gets excited to show these girls a very good time while keeping the JUDA Summer event going.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Swim Your Way into My Heart!**

Kouichi soon wakes himself up from his slumber finding himself to be in his room which is also his JUDA office, to others it may sound weird for a man or a young boy in his case sleeping in his office but with an oversize room this big, it can work as a bedroom at the same time. He leans his head down to find Emi also sleeping close to him with her head on the side of his chest, he can tell that they're both naked with the bed sheet covering their nude bodies as he began to remember they had some sex together before going to sleep last night. Kouichi felt a bit nervous when he remembered what Emi told him when they had sex in the jungle about other girls having feelings for him and wanted to share him, this is something most men would dream of having sexy and beautiful girls falling for him.

And what's weird is that Emi is okay with him having a harem, just as long as he promises to treat each of them including herself equally with strong passionate love.

He reaches for his phone on the other side of the bed and pick it up to see the time which is 7:09 am, Kouichi let out a big yawn as he sat up while stretching out his arms and the movement started to woke Emi up as well.

"Good morning." Emi smiled, looking up at Kouichi.

"Morning." Kouichi replied and kiss her on the forehead.

"So, who am I going give pleasure to today?" Kouichi asked, feeling a little excited now that he thinks about it more.

"Risako, she always has a crush on you since childhood and wanted to love you more than friends." Emi mentioned.

"Man, I must've seen the hints she laid out and I was too dense to see it." Kouichi admitted.

"Yeah, she was jealous when I came to your world and we love slowly started to blossom. At first, she accepts us being together but after the battle with the Linebarrel clones, she started to realize her feelings for you are stronger than she thought. Same can be said about Miu and surprisingly Miss Yui too." Emi explained.

"Well, since we're being honest with each other… I always did picture Yui as a sexy momma!" Kouichi smirked and Emi giggles.

"I thought so, that's when the others came to me to talk about their feelings for you which I kinda knew about it before summer, I came up with the idea for all of us to share him and what better way to express ourselves to you than through summer." Emi said as she sat up with the sheet falling off revealing her exposed boobs.

"Wow, I'm still having a hard time to believe all that and you're sure they're serious about this?" Kouichi asked, wanted to be sure that the harem idea is okay with them.

"Yes, I can tell their love for you is deeply strong from within their eyes." Emi answered as she pulls his arm between her boobs.

"Now I'm really looking forward to this summer!" Kouichi excited.

"Then we better get breakfast, we still have the JUDA one-week Summer Event to host for everyone." Emi reminded him as she gets up from the bed and finding her clothes.

"Couldn't we just skip work today and have our own summer event now?" Kouichi pretended to wince.

"Come on, big boy, the sooner you can announce the next game the sooner Risako have fun with you." Emi winked at Kouichi after putting on her clothes and walk out of the room thinking of head for the shower first.

"(Man, who would've thought I'm finally to get a harem and my childhood friend is going to become my new lover! Life sure works in mysterious ways, and I LOVE it!)" Kouichi thought excited as he quickly cleans himself up.

 **(Swimming Pool)**

"Okay everyone, here we are for the third event: The Swimming Contest!" Kouichi announced as everyone starts cheering on the sideline while the swimmers are getting themselves ready with some stretches.

"This game is simple; the swimmers will have to swim across from the side they're standing on all the way to the other way then swim back. Remember to stay within your swimming space and no going over to the other's space, if you do that then you're out of the game and trust me, we'll know." Makoto explained with a smirk.

Among the line of the swimmers, Yurianne is wearing a bikini similar to the one she wore when she got here though less revealing and looking at the competition thinking she has this in the bag given she was trained as a female warrior and former pilot of her own giant robot. There weren't even a single one who could give her a challenge in this swimming contest, then she spotted Izuna standing with the cheering crowd with Shizuna by his side giving off a loud cheer that could almost outdo everyone here.

Yurianne look at Izuna's way and send him an air kiss with a sexy wink.

"(I'll be doing this for you, Izuna-baby!)" Yurianne thought sexually.

Izuna's face suddenly turns bright red and giggles shy, Shizuna notice this and rolls her eyes thinking her twin brother is still acting like an innocent little boy despite being one of the co-pilots on their own giant robot.

"Alright, if the swimmers are ready then get into position!" Kouichi said as the swimmers ready themselves for the start.

"On you mark… get set…" The swimmer leaned down with their fingers almost touching the toes and look up at the water.

"GOOO!" Kouichi and Makoto shouted at the same time.

All the swimmers dive into the water and swam forward to the other side which is about 40 feet long and the dept is 6-8 feet below, the swimmer stay in the water for a couple of seconds before resurfacing to starts kicking their legs and row their arms forward as if they're being chase by sharks or motiving themselves to win.

However, the swimmers and the crowd are both shocks to see the raspberry-haired woman is swimming ahead of them about 6 and a half feet away all while swimming backwards.

"Whoa, now this is unexpected folks! Swimmer Yurianne Faithful is already taking the lead from the start, and from the looks of it she's doing it in style!" Makoto feeling thrilled upon seeing the older woman's large flesh melons are moving side to side from the motion of the swimming position.

"(I know where you're looking and you better not think about it, Makoto!)" Izuna thought angered and balling his fist as his eyes burn in rage.

"Oh, someone is already making an enemy list to protect his hottie-love!" Shizuna teased playfully hitting her elbow on Izuna's arm, he quickly went from anger to embarrass in a second.

Yurianne has already memorize the size and shape of the pool when she was doing her stretches before the contest starts, meaning she didn't need to see where she was going as she nearly reaches for the other side.

"Wow, I don't know there's anyone who could even hope to keep up with-wait a minute, hold the phone folks, someone is actually catching up to her." Kouichi shocked.

Yurianne look to see a swimmer is swimming fast keeping up with her though not as fast in terms of speed in the water, and for some reason this man looks familiar for some reason but couldn't figure out why. She quickly shook the thought out of her head so that she wouldn't get distracted as she finds herself very close to the other side of the pool and tap the edge then flip on her front side and starts swimming fast as the tap the edge second and swam after her.

"Look at that! Now we have ourselves a challenge between two swimmers going after the goal, Yurianne remains in the lead, but can she keep it up?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know, man, it could be anyone's guess to see who will claim the title Best Swimmer of the Year and will get that free dinner meal until the end of the Summer Event." Kouichi stated.

Yurianne the swimmer man go faster and harder only focusing on outdoing each other, but for Yurianne this is more than winner a race, it's about getting the dinner prize for her and Izuna to enjoy a romantic evening together for the next few nights so she wouldn't have to let him pay for the meal. And that she wanted to show Izuna how sexy she can be when being wet in the pool, including swimming with such excellent form.

"They're about to reach the final edge!" Makoto pointed at how close they are.

"And the winner is…" Kouichi paused waiting to see who would tap first.

The race is very close almost like both swimmers are about to touch the edge at the same time, but Yurianne pulls one last big push on herself to get head touching the edge first before the man swimmer.

"…Is Yurianne Faithful!" Kouichi announced and the crowd cheers.

"That's my girl, oh yeah!" Izuna cheered a little louder than everybody.

"That was a good match, thanks." Yurianne thanked the man swimmer.

"No problem, I always wonder what it would be like to challenge you like this." The man swimmer said removing his mask revealing himself to be a friend of hers.

"Takurō Sawatari?! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Yurianne surprised.

"Well, even tough warriors like myself needs a break from fighting once in a while." Takuro confessed chuckles.

Soon, Yurianne along with Takuro and a woman who came in third place are standing on the little stage as Yurianne has the blue first-place ribbon while the crowd are taking pictures of them.

Kouichi is among the people clapping for the top three swimmers proud that them and the other swimmers give it their all.

"Hey, Kouichi." Risako greeted right behind him to his ear which nearly made him jump.

"Oh Risako, how have you been?" Kouichi asked, quickly calming himself down.

"Just wondering if you're free a little later." Risako said playfully. Kouichi instantly knew she means it's time to have sex with her.

"Sure, where to?" Kouichi asked.

"Meet me back here in ten minutes, the place will be empty by then." Risako whispered and he smiles widely.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

Kouichi peaks through the door to check left and right then left again to see if anybody is here, when he sees the coast is clear he quickly out through the door and gentle closing them so that no one could hear it. He let out a sigh of relief that he was able to get here without drawing attention to himself, now he just has to wait for Risako to show up.

"Glad you could make it, Kouichi." Or she's already here before the young new Boss of JUDA.

Kouichi gasps when he see Risako wearing a skinny two-piece green bikini, it's like the one she wore during the new island vacation when she came along, or was it another bikini but he didn't care because he believes she looks sexy-good in that.

"You ready to take my virginity?" Risako asked.

"I bet you've been waiting years for this." Kouichi said walking to her and pulling her close to him, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"You have no idea!" Risako licked her lips and pull Kouichi to smack her lips on his.

" **(Lemon/Sex Scene: Scroll Down if you want to Skip it)**

The kiss each other so heated it's like the end of the world is coming in any second, Risako move one hand on the back of Kouichi's head while the other is moving around his back and Kouichi is moving his hands on her smooth body from her back down to her butt. Upon contact to soft lower cheeks the hands squeeze them firmly caused Risako to moan in the kiss, Kouichi stretch out the bottom bikini part to feel all the natural butt of his now newly second girlfriend and he gets the feeling being in the pool means they're going to be more than just sex together.

"Hmm, Kouichi, please… out your big cock in me!" Risako begged within the kiss as it lasted for five to over six minutes until they separate.

"Wow, already going got the main course, aren't we?" Kouichi smirked.

"I can't help it, the way Emi described how great you are, I couldn't help myself back any longer than this!" Risako explained.

"How do you want to get fucked?" Kouichi asked, probably knowing what she's thinking right now.

"In the water, fuck me in the water!" Risako moaned from her pussy being touch by her boyfriend's fingers.

Knew it.

"Your wish is my command!" Kouichi excited, saying the famous line of a genie.

Kouichi scoop up Risako in a bridely carrying style before she could react and jump into the water as both people jumping together at the same time makes a big splash and they came up laughing together.

"Want me to do it at the edge?" Kouichi asked.

"No, I want to try doing like this, it'll be like we're drafting to the sea pleasure." Risako joked, Kouichi laughs a bit.

"And since we're all alone, we won't be these." Kouichi take off his trunks and threw than away to the edge, he forcibly took Risako's bikini off which she really didn't mind.

"Oh, you naughty boy!" Risako commented with a lustful smile and became shock when she looks down seeing Kouichi's big penis.

"Now, prepare yourself for a whole new world!" Kouichi pushed his whole penis into Risako's pussy in one go. This sent a shock of pain and pleasure all over her body as it broke through her wall and little blood coming out.

This is no dream, Risako Niiyama has finally turn in her V-card to Kouichi

"Ooooooh, i-it's even bigger than I imagine! It hurts, but not too bad!" Risako grunted, feeling tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh wow, you might be even tighter than Emi's!" Kouichi commented.

He gave Risako a minute to relax so she can get used to it inside, when the minute is up he starts moving his hips out with only the tip of his penis still inside and then pushes all back in and repeated the pattern as the water around them are rippling in response to the fuck between the two. Risako moans as she feels joy that she is now living her dream becoming a reality and wrapping her arms around Kouichi's neck to keep them in balance while floating, it felt so great that she decided to move her hips too to match Kouichi's thrusts and wrapping her legs around the waist so she can take the cum in her pussy. Kouichi can see her breasts bouncing up and down while splashing on the water, he took one hand grabbing both boobs to put the nipples in his mouth to suck on them hard like he did with Emi's breasts.

"AAAAHH?! Sucking on my breasts while fucking me, you're amazing to make this feel amazing!" Risako moaned happily.

"Your boobs taste just as good as Emi's, guessing being the same sizes makes you two a duo!" Kouichi mumbled.

"I'm so glad Emi is okay with this, because now I can stop holding my bac-AAAAHHH?!" Risako screamed when she feels her butt getting groped by Kouichi's hands.

"(My God! This cock feels like it's splitting me in two, how did Emi survive having this big meat fuck her so much?)" Risako mentally asked herself, but her mind soon became blank only on the sex.

With the combination of Kouichi's hands groping her butt, his cock fucking her little pink tunnel, and sucking on her breasts like he's expecting milk to come out, Kouichi knows Risako is more let loose than Emi meaning he knows she'll cum a little sooner but that didn't because he's going to enjoy every second of this before their limit comes. They fuck each for without stop for about 42 minutes until Kouichi can feel his cock getting harder and throbbing more than before and feeling Risako's pussy is getting tighter on it.

"Risako, I'm about to cum!" Kouichi warned.

"Yes, yes, yes, let me feel your cum! Let it all out!" Risako begged smiling lustfully.

"Ah fuck, RISAKOOOO?!" Kouichi thrusted one final time and his penis burst the cum out and into the womb expanding it a little, or maybe more.

"AAAAAAHHHH?! Kouichi, you're hot cum is inside me! There's so much, so MUCH!" Risako screamed in joy as her pussy cum too.

 **(Lemon/Sex)**

Kouichi is now on his back floating on the water with Risako resting on his chest as they both pants a little from the pleasure they just had.

"Thank you, Kouichi, I love you." Risako said, moving her head up as he does to meet face-to-face.

"I love you too." Kouichi said and the two kiss each other again as they let themselves drift a little in the pool.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Today Kouichi got to fuck with Risako in the pool showing their love can even make the water themselves go crazy from their love-making, which makes it two girls down and two more to go meaning we're just halfway through for Kouichi to claim all four girls as his own.**

 **Next chapter we'll be taking a little break from Kouichi and the girls as we'll be seeing another couple having their own fun during the JUDA Summer Event, like a certain age-difference couple.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tunnel of Search and Love of First Meet!**

Izuna and Yurianne are seen sleeping in bed together inside the room Yurianne is staying in for the week which is also the luxury suite given her modeling career she does now these days, but even with all the fame and popularity she gained for the past year she would chose spending time with her beloved Izuna than anything.

Izuna moans a bit as he starts to wake up while smoothing his face on her breasts, letting out bug yawn and stretching one arm.

"Yurianne, it's time to get up." Izuna said.

"Five more minutes mom, it's Saturday." Yurianne talked in her sleep.

"(That's cute, she's dreaming about her school days.)" Izuna thought chuckled.

"Come on, babe, it's morning and we got to get up for some fun things to do." Izuna said he squeeze one of her breasts making her moan to wake up.

"You always know how to wake up me, my beloved." Yurianne smiled before the couple kissed each other for a few seconds.

"Well, I had to learn that when we slept together in that hotel four months ago." Izuna said as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"It was best time of my life, to think it's over a little over nine months since we started dating. I never forgotten who we confessed our love to each other." Yurianne hugged Izuna from behind, pressing her large breasts on his back.

"Yeah, it was the happiest moment of my life. I almost wet myself too." Izuna admitted.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hey, Izuna! Yurianne! You two awake, we have get breakfast to official start the day and get ready for the fourth event!" Shizuna called out from outside the room.

"Yeah, we just woke up." Izuna responded.

"Well, we better get going before Shizuna kicks the door down." Izuna said.

"Sure, it's important to have breakfast going doing something for the day." Yurianne stated.

"But wait, doesn't the third event only at one?" Yurianne remembered.

"Yeah, but sis likes to be prepared and get things done before then." Izuna explained.

"I see, if she keeps rushing like that then she might not find herself a man." Yurianne proclaimed.

"I don't know, I think she has a crush on someone." Izuna smirked.

 **(Later)**

" _Okay, I double checked on everything in the cave and we're good to go!"_ Satoru reported to Yugi on the earpiece.

"Thank you, Satoru." Yugi thanked before turning to Makoto giving him a nod that they can start the event without any worries.

Makoto and Yugi are standing right next to an entrance of a cave with tons of people gathering around feeling excited for the next event wondering what's going to be today, and why do they have meet at that dark spooky-looking cave too.

"Okay, everyone, it's now time for fourth event that I'm sure you have all been curious like why are we standing near a cave." Makoto smirked.

"The purpose for the cave is the event that we like to call "Search Within the Darkness", which is a scavenger hunt of special items we hide in this cave, but you won't be given any clues on how to find them unlike a normal scavenger hunt." Yugi explained.

"And you will be doing it in a team of two or three which you prefer, the hunt will last for four hours and whichever teams comes back with the most items wins!" Makoto announced and most of the crowd starts cheering thinking this could be a great experience to explore the cave.

"We prepared you all some flashlights, so you don't get lost in the darkness." Yugi added showing a large box of flashlights.

"I wonder how many people will last in there before coming back out screaming?" Shizuna asked.

"I'm sure everyone will give this their best." Izuna hoped.

"Okay everyone, the event starts… NOW!" Makoto shouted and soon everyone in either teams of two or three quickly grabbed their flashlights and ran into the cave.

"Okay, I see you two later!" Shizuna said as she ran in a different direction of the cave with another girl she partnered up with earlier before the start.

"Well, we better get going on searching." Izuna said.

"Indeed, we can't let your sister show us up." Yurianne agreed.

Everyone got searching for items in the cave even though they have no idea what they are supposed to be looking for, guess Makoto and Yugi wanted to make it a surprise for when they do find something in the cave, some search hard as one team managed to find a coupon for the salon.

Only one hour and forty-six minutes have passed since the start of the searching competition, most people managed to find at least ten or twelves items each while the others are having a hard time when they only found three or four items and few have already left the cave after their unfortunate encounter with bats and got too scared of the dark too.

"Alright, that makes item number fourteen!" Shizuna cheered while holding a golden toothbrush with rainbow-colored brush.

"Wow, is that real gold!" Shizuna's partner asked surprise.

"I think so, I'm surprised Kouichi could even get something like this." Shizuna wondered if the younger new boss is spending a little too much money.

 **(With Izuna and Yurianne)**

"Okay, and that makes fifteen." Izuna said grabbing a pair of slippers with jack o'lantern pictures on them.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think it would take us this long to find a few items, but Kouichi and the others sure know how to keep things hidden." Yurianne commented.

"Tell me about it, I was doing other stuff for the one-week summer event." Izuna said.

Yurianne look around the part of the cave they're in and started to remember a certain memory.

"Hey Izuna, doesn't being in a cave like this reminds you of how we first met?" Yurianne asked.

"Oh yeah, now that you mentioned it, this is actually the very cave we fought before too." Izuna recalled.

"Though if I'm being honest, you did look hot in that bikini." Izuna confessed.

"Thanks, me and the others were also here for a little vacation of our own, but we didn't even know your team were on this island too." Yurianne explained.

"And months later, we ended up working together to battle against the other world to save ours." Izuna added.

"Yes, everything changed, and I got to be with you." Yurianne pulled Izuna in for a passionate kiss.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I felt my heart beating faster and I was lost in thought for a second." Yurianne said in the kiss as her left hand moves down to his swimming trunks.

"The way you pushed me to a wall during our fight, I thought my heart was gonna exploded upon seeing a beautiful woman." Izuna said with his right hand on one boob.

They kept the heated kiss touching each other's body for a while and Izuna decided to remove the triangle put from her breasts and starts groping them in his hands.

 **(Lemon/Sex Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

"Oh, someone's feeling the mood right now." Yurianne moaned smiling.

"At least I keep it under control under than you." Izuna chuckled before they go back their kissing session.

Yurianne pulls down Izuna's swimming trunks to let out his 7-inch penis to stroke it up and down with her hands to feel the hard heated dick while Izuna keeps groping her breasts like there's no tomorrow feeling his fingers almost being squish into the big boobs and went for the nipples making her moan more and louder when the one nipple is being pinched. Yurianne amp up her game, she take his hands off her breasts and starts rubbing them breasts together wrapping around his dick stroking it for more pleasure making her boyfriend moan as he reach his hands down her big smooth butt squeezing them too. The two lovers of different age enjoy doing these sex position on each other because they can feel free to let out their true feelings to each other without worrying and love it.

Yurianne feel her body heating up like she's begging for more of Izuna than this and that's what she's going to give it.

"Izuna, let's do it here and now. I can't wait anymore." Yurianne begged.

"I was thinking the same, let's get fucking!" Izuna excited as he pulls her right leg around his waist as the tip of his dick touch the entrance of her pussy.

"Don't hold back, my love. Give me everything you got!" Yurianne smirked.

Izuna nodded and push his penis right into his older girlfriend's pussy pushing the whole thing in one stroke which sent a big jolt of pleasure throughout her whole body making her moan, then after a second he starts moving his hips back and forth to thrust his dick as Yurianne's pussy is forced to widen from every thrust.

"My God! Not matter how many times we do this; your dick is always too much for my pussy to handle… and I love it!" Yurianne moaned.

"Your pussy is always so tight, it feels incredible!" Izuna groaned as he increases his thrusting a little. Yurianne let out a pleasuring scream as she threw her head back.

"Heh, I can feel your pussy cumming already. You never did learn hold how to hold back." Izuna chuckled.

"That's because you're the only man who can make cum like this, now fuck me more!" Yurianne demanded and Izuna happily compiled.

Izuna keeps his hands on Yurianne's butt to keep himself and her closer while still thrusting his penis through the inner pink tunnel putting as much power and speed in it as he can, Yurianne can feel her mind going blank and only focusing on Izuna's dick that makes she believes he's the only thing that can make her keep going in life which it probably is since they are soulmates too. The tip of the big dick hitting the end of the pussy tunnel sending more pleasure feelings that makes Yurianne go crazy with the moaning, she eyes almost roll to the back of her head for that.

Truth is during one of their sex times, they have been thinking about wanting to start a family together and living a good life with everyone close to them though they decided to wait until Izuna is at least eight years old then they can get to making babies together. Until then, Yurianne will be taking the pills the prevents her from getting pregnant, that way is better than using those rubber protections on his dick otherwise it would ruin the raw experience she's having right now.

The fucking of love has been going on for about 26 six minutes and Izuna's penis started throbbing more than before during the thrusting.

"I can feel you dick ready to burst any second now, my pussy is gonna cum too!" Yurianne moaned.

"Then when the time is right, we'll cum together!" Izuna smiled as he increases his thrusting making it faster and stronger. Yurianne smack her lips on his for the intense passionate kiss.

"Yurianne, I'm about to cum!" Izuna moaned in the kiss.

"Me too, my love! Cum with me!" Yurianne moaned.

Izuna groans as he can no longer contain his cum anymore and let it out bursting inside the pussy and into the womb as Yurianne screams of joy feeling her love's hot cum going inside of her.

"Your cumming so much, so much!" Yurianne moaned as her pussy cum too.

Then Yurianne suddenly find herself being pin against the rocks behind her and both her legs being lifted up and held by Izuna's arms as he thrusts his hips again forcing his dick in and out of her pussy again.

"Aah, easy sweetie, I just cum!" Yurianne moaned.

"Sorry, but you know how I get when I cum once and I want cum more inside you until you can't walk anymore!" Izuna stated growling like a wild animal in heat.

"I know, and I want more of the beast within you!" Yurianne smiled erotically as she crossed her legs together around his waist.

Izuna took the opportunity to grab one breast to suck on the nipple while groping the other making Yurianne moans of joy louder, he switches from one breast to the other repeating the pattern a few times and then he puts the nipples together to suck on both of them. This made Yurianne crazier for sex than ever as she screams letting her tongue hang out and her smile widen from the extreme joy of sex as this goes on for at least 18 minutes.

"Get ready, I'm gonna cum again!" Izuna groaned releasing his cum again inside Yurianne.

"This second load is stronger than the last, I love your dick, Izuna. I love you!" Yurianne moaned happily as her pussy cum too.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Izuna leans on the stone wall and slide down with Yurianne on top of him and his dick still inside of her.

"Oh man, I think that was more intense than usual." Izuna panted smiling.

"Perhaps it's the summer heat of love that's giving us a more pleasurable moment like this." Yurianne commented as she kisses him on the forehead.

"I don't think I can walk for a while." Izuna stated as his legs feel weak.

"Me too, I don't think we have to worry about the contest because I only came here to be with you." Yurianne smiled hugging him.

"Yeah, let just stay like this for a while then we can leave." Izuna suggested and the two lovers rested on the spot until they have enough energy to move again.

 **(Later)**

"It's been four hours and the team with the most items to come back is… Shizuna and her partner Rarity!" Makoto announced as Shizuna and Rarity are standing next to him as the crowd cheers.

"Alright, I knew we could do it!" Shizuna pumped her fist.

"Hey Shizuna, I don't see your brother out here." Rarity informed.

"Uh, I guess he and Yurianne just enjoying some peaceful times in the cave." Shizuna guessed.

"I hope they haven't run into any ghost, like all that creepy screams and hollowing sounds everyone has been hearing during the event." Rarity creeped out of the strange sounds she and others have been hearing back in the cave.

"Oh, I'm sure it someone's dog or the wind. Why don't we go get our free salon to help you relax?" Shizuna suggested.

"Okay, I always wanted to experience what a salon is like." Rarity excited as the two partners walk together.

"(Sheesh, Izuna, couldn't you and Yurianne do your fucking elsewhere or at least waited until the event end.)" Shizuna thought sighed.

Izuna and Yurianne exited the cave though through the other way where her old group used to hang out when they were having a BBQ night, they sat together on the sand leaning on each other while looking at the beautiful night sky.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you enjoy seeing Izuna and Yurianne having their fun time during the fourth event of searching for the most items in a dark cave, it's funny how the two lovers find themselves in the same cave they first met as enemies and now they're making love in it today. Well, I can tell those two have a bright future ahead as Kouichi and his girls will too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beach Queen Beauty and Sexy Pageant!**

"Oh boy, it's finally my turn to give up my first time to Kouichi!" Miu excited standing outside of the balcony of her room.

She can still remember the first time she met Kouichi when he arrived to this island to become a fellow protector of the world from the evil organization, his strong spirit of being an alley of justice was a big inspiration for her as well developing a crush on him. She can even recall how Kouichi saved her life from danger and made her move on him with a kiss on the lips.

"Even though it's only been a year since the final battle, I can still remember it like it was yesterday. Kouichi and Emi saved the world together with their mech Linebarrel, and the world is now living in peace all because of our alley of Justice." Miu smiled and heard her cellphone going off.

"Hello?" Miu answered.

" _Hey Miu, it's Makoto. Mind if you come down to the beach, we need to do some inspection before we start the fifth event."_ Makoto asked.

"Sure, I'll come down to help out." Miu nodded, considering she got nothing else to do right now.

" _Sweet, and I also got a look at the sign-up sheet seeing your name on it. I didn't actually think you would be into that kind of stuff."_ Makoto mentioned.

"Well, let just say that I'm going to put on a good show for our young director." Miu giggled.

" _Hmm, I see. Then you better get yourself ready before the event start."_ Makoto said.

"Right." Miu said before hanging up and looking at the clear blue sky.

"Though to be honest… I'm actually looking forward to a special event "after" the that." Miu determined before leaving her room to help check on the preparation.

 **(Later)**

"Awesome, everyone! Today is the fifth day of the Summer week fun meaning we're almost done, now tell me you're all a great time here?" Makoto asked the crowd holding the mic outward as everyone cheers saying they're really enjoying the time of their life.

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear! And now it's time for the fifth event: The Beach Queen Beauty Pageant!" Makoto announced as everyone cheers, most of the females squeals of joy.

"In this pageant, everything will be beach theme consider the location we're standing on right now and I'm some of you guys are looking forward of seeing the girls in action like this!" Makoto grinned as the guys look excited with a little pervert look on their faces though others try to calm down reminding themselves of their girlfriends and wives.

"Now it's time we introduce the judges for this pageant." Makoto gestured toward the table on the left side end of the stage.

"First, we have our youngest director of JUDA, Kouichi Hayase."

"Hey everyone, let's get this beach fun started!" Kouichi greeted.

"Our little genius with a big brain, Rachel Kelvin!"

"I've never been interest in this sort of things, but even I like to enjoy a little girl fun from time to time." Rachel commented.

"And Satoru Yamashita, JUDA's head of security!"

"I want this to be fair for everyone and I better not catch anyone cheating or else." Satoru warned with a gentle smile.

"Okay, now it's time to bring out all the lovely ladies who signed up for the pageant with a grand opening song. Come on out, girls!" Makoto called out.

Soon, all the girls who signed for the pageant came walking out from behind the curtain wearing ocean-blue dresses including Miu and surprisingly Shizuna is here too though she looks a bit nervous. Miu look toward Kouichi giving him a sexy wink which made his face all red and steamy though he kept his cool because he knows that he can't play favorites for one of the contestants, but he is also sure that Miu has a special plan in mind after the pageant.

The pageant went off like any other you see in TV, or if you bother to watch one at all, with the question asking and about what they want to accomplish in the future of their life. The girls did their own custom bikini contest where they make their very own design on a bikini and do a fashion show on what everyone thinks, and they look damn hot and beautiful like Miu's bikini being a shiny pink string bikini top with a pair of triangles covering her nipples with the strings at the top trailing up and tied up behind her neck with two more strings at the two other ends that stretched around under her breasts, digging into her fleshy mounds to hold them up as well as trail around her back to tie off behind her, along with a matching pink g-string that covered her pussy, but thinned out as it traveled back between her cheeks, digging into her ass. She also has red transparent cloths on her wrists and hips like a belly dancer.

This bikini certainly got Kouichi's attention more than before with his face become redder and a tiny drip of blood comes out of his nose. Along with the most, if not all, the male audience as some got smacked in the head by their representative lovers, Rachel slaps Kouichi across the face to keep his pervert thoughts in check.

"(Sheesh, isn;'t Miu going a bit overboard with that?)" Shizuna thought asked. She's wearing a two-piece pink and purple swimsuit with a skirt made of colorful feathers and wing-like capes on the back of the top part.

Next is the talent show where the girls will perform their own unique talents to everyone, Shizuna plays a rock music with an electric guitar wowing the crowd and Miu performed a ballet dance while singing an opera song.

All the girls performed the best they could as they're now standing together as the end of the pageant is coming.

"Okay, the judges have made their final decision. The lucky sea girl who'll be crown Beach Queen is…" Makoto opened the envelope looking at the result as everyone get intense on the big revealing with a dramatic drum roll.

"Shizuna Endo!" Makoto announced to the female twin's shock.

Shizuna herself couldn't believe that she actually won something like a pageant on her first try as tears of joy starts to come out.

"Congratulation, I'm so proud of you!" Miu smiled.

"Queen Shizuna, come on up and say a few words to everyone!" Makoto called out and Shizuka walks over to the front nervous as a seashell crown is places on her head.

 **(Later)**

"I never actually thought that Shizuna would win in the end, I hope you're okay with that." Kouichi wondered as he sits on the bed in Miu's room.

"I'm actually okay with that, it didn't matter if I win or not because all I want is you." Miu said sexually as she gentle push Kouichi down on the bed.

"Well, I do see you as a Queen… my Queen." Kouichi smirked.

"Then I hope you enjoy the Queen's ass while I go for your juicy cock." Miu excited as she undoes the pants and the cock pops out strong and hard.

"Wow, it looks so strong and tasty!" Miu commented.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene: Scroll Down if you want to Skip it)**

Miu began stroking the cock in her hands feeling the hardness and the heat that it's giving off making her feel so turn on from just touching it, she leans her face closer sticking out her tongue giving the cock one good lick as the taste it a little better than she hoped. Miu let out a sudden gasp caused by Kouichi not only groping her butt, but also rubbing his fingers on the outer part of the pussy.

"Oh Kouichi, play with my pussy more!" Miu moaned before licking more of his penis.

"Let see how's your honey." Kouichi licked her pussy with his tongue which made her moan louder and erotic.

"Your tongue feels so good! Put it in deeper!" Miu moaned and suck in the whole cock in her mouth thrusting her head up and down.

Both lovers are enjoying pleasuring each other in the most romantic and erotic way possible as they can feel each other's body through the fabric, the passionate heat and the moaning were music to their ears.

"Oh fuck! Miu, I'm about to cum!" Kouichi groaned.

"Oh ahead, let out all your cum in my mouth!" Miu begged moaning.

Half a minute later, the two scream in bless as Miu's pussy spray all over Kouichi's face while his dick burst white warm cum in her mouth though it was too much for her to swallow them all at once and release the cock letting some more cum out.

"Wow, even releasing so much, you're still so hard." Miu surprised and glad.

"You didn't really think the fun would end like that, would you?" Kouichi asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Of course not, your Queen demands more sex until morning." Miu giggled as she saddles herself on top of Kouichi with her pussy hovering over the big cock.

Kouichi said to take it slow which Miu is gonna do as she wants to enjoy every second of this moment for she's about to become a full-grown woman, she lowers herself down feeling the tip of the dick pressing a little through her pussy and continue pushing down. Her eyes widen when she felt the cock forcing her pussy to open wider for it as the pain from it stings bit until her flesh touches Kouichi's with the whole cock inside her which sent a shocking pleasure throughout her body, little blood comes out.

"I… I did it! I'm finally one with Kouichi!" Miu groaned from the pain, but it soon started to feel good to have this big cock in her.

"Whoa, you're fucking tight!" Kouichi exclaimed and thrust his hips up and down fast much to Miu's shock.

"Kouichi, wait… I may cum again if you move so suddenly!" Miu warned.

"I'm sorry, but your pussy feels so good that my body is acting on its own!" Kouichi moaned exciting.

Miu's pussy cum again seconds later but the fucking still goes on as she can feel her mind going blank with only the thought of Kouichi and his cock fucking her like crazy animals in heat, Kouichi looks up seeing Miu's big bouncy breasts going up and down so sexy like that and decided to grab them in his hands giving strong squeezes and moving them around which made Miu moan crazier. The pleasure increases for Miu as she can also feel Kouichi's dick getting a little bigger in her pussy and hitting all her weak spots including the womb, even when Kouichi pinches the nipples made the pleasuring feeling more erotic and her pussy squeezing tighter.

Miu has never been happier in all her life and glad that was able to give her first time to Kouichi with Emi's approval of starting a harem together with the other girls, and she can definitely feel how they felt when Kouichi thrust this big monster in them and fuck their brains out like crazy.

45 minutes have passed as Kouichi is still fucking with his third lover on top, she squeals and throw herself down to smack her lips against Kouichi for some major makeout session.

"Kouichi… I'm about to cum again!" Miu alerted.

"Me too! Oh fuck, it's going to be a big one!" Kouichi said in the kiss.

"Inside. I want your cum inside me!" Miu begged moaning.

They try holding their limits in for another minute until they can no longer hold themselves in anymore.

"Here it comes… MIU?!" Kouichi shouted as his dick shots out the shit load of cum.

"AAAAHHH! So much is coming in me!" Miu squealed as her pussy cum too, mixing the love juice with his white cum.

Kouichi and Miu kiss each other again while wrapping in each other's arms while Kouichi's cum still release more cum until it pops itself out of the pussy.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"Wow, that was intense." Kouichi commented as he and Miu are now laying on the bed with the bedsheet covering their naked bodies.

"Yeah, it was WAY more than I ever imagine. Thank you, Kouichi." Miu said before giving him a peek on the cheek.

"I still can't believe you girls are really okay with this, makes me wonder how our wedding will be in a few years or so." Kouichi joked and Miu laughs a little.

"Just remember that you have Yui left, she's been feeling very lonely and wants a strong young man to make her feel like a wonderful woman again." Miu informed.

"Fucking an older woman, like a Milf but she doesn't have kids… yet." Kouichi grinned.

"Oh, Kouichi, you maybe the Alley of Justice out there, but you're also the Alley of Lust in bed." Miu stated with a chuckle.

"Only when it comes to you girls, my heart will always belong to you four and no one else." Kouichi declared as he pulls Miu closer to him.

"We know, and we love you for that." Miu smiled.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Girlfriend Number 3 has been fucked by Kouichi and now the only female that is left for him is Yui Ogawa, his personal secretary which he'll get very personally with her in the next chapter as the summer week fun in JUDA is drawing near to an end soon which means this story will also be finish too!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
